User blog:Myles./Myles' Merchandise
Welcome! I can't even remember when I first said I'd share my merch with y'all. Biggest shoutout ever to my pa for finding a way to get all these for me. Love you, pa. Most of these were given to me as Christmas and birthday presents. Alright, without any further ado, here is my Ed, Edd n Eddy merch I've collected over the years. Towel This is an Ed, Edd n Eddy towel I received from the Christmas of 2015 I believe. I rarely ever use this towel, because I'm just so afraid the color will fade. Rest assured, I have shown it off to my peers on more than one occasion during the summer! IMG_1142.JPG IMG_1143.JPG IMG_1145.JPG Shirt Hot Topic still has this shirt on their shelves, so try and snag one before it's out of stock! Obviously the highlight, at least for me, are the Ed Boys, but other Cartoon Cartoons are featured as well so that's cool bonus. I actually just received this a few hours ago from my Secret Santa (Christmas the 22nd of December 2016). Shoutout to my best friend, for she be a true homie. This is probably the one item on here that's not from my dad. If any of my real life friends come across this blog as well as my activity here on this Wiki, welcome y'all. Yes, I'm a massive nerd for this cartoon. IMG_1205.JPG IMG_1206.JPG Fridge Magnets I can't remember when these fridge magn-edds (Haha, get it) were given to me. Years ago, sure, but particularly when I can't pinpoint. Pretty sure my pops got these custom-made too. Their magnetic strength isn't too strong, so it stays on the fridge for aesthetic rather than utility. Makeup Plank was a surprise, didn't expect to get him (her?) along with the Eds. IMG_1258.JPG FullSizeRender.jpg FullSizeRender_2.jpg FullSizeRender_1.jpg IMG_1259.JPG magnedd.jpg IMG_1264.JPG Keychain Here's a dope keychain! This is a more recent gift. I can't remember when a lot of these were given to me. All I'm aware of is that it was either given on a Christmas or a birthday. It's pretty decent quality, I'd say. The color's still fresh and the Eds look clear. I feel like this is custom made too. I dunno what material it's made of, but it has an almost rubbery texture. It bends a bit, but I feel like if I bend it too much it'll break or damage the coloring. As much as I'd love to use it and hang it on my bagpack, I refrain from doing so out of fear it would eventually get damaged if I carry it around too long, or that I'd lose my bag, or someone would take a liking to my merchandise and steal it when my attention is elsewhere. Some call it paranoia, but I'm on the lookout for those motherf#%$@ers. Because god knows I'd prolly try and steal E,EnE merch too if I ever saw it on someone else. IMG_1309.JPG IMG_1313.JPG IMG_1311.JPG Hot Wheels Car Check out this Ed, Edd n Eddy Hot Wheels car! It's a 1959 Cadillac with an Ed, Edd n Eddy/Cartoon Network paint job. Nope, I have not taken the car out. I dunno, I just like the way it is inside that package, all preserved and undisturbed. Also because I'm scared the paint will get damaged or wear off. Honestly, I should probably take it out. Not like I'm planning on preserving it for a museum. I wanna check out this car more haha. I'm quite certain this is also custom made, just really well put back together. That 50s/60s automobile design gives it a close resemblance to Eddy's Brother's car, except mine's a Cadillac while Eddy's Bro's is a Plymouth. IMG_1370.JPG IMG_1376.JPG IMG_1377.JPG IMG_1373.JPG IMG_1378.JPG IMG_1371.JPG Category:Blog posts